


I only want to please you

by vivilove



Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Married Jonsa, thirsty sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Returning from training late to change in his chambers, Jon fears his wife will be displeased that he's kept the lords waiting.  She isn't.





	I only want to please you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunbeamsandmoonrays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbeamsandmoonrays/gifts).

> For sunbeamsandmoonrays' dialogue prompt :)

  
Time had got away from him as it has a tendency to do now that the wars are done and this settled sense of peace, contentment and idleness has crept into his bones. The peace and contentment are welcome but he’s doing his best to chase that idleness away by sparring with various guards to keep his skills honed…or Brienne when his pride is prepared for the prick of being bested.

But returning to his chambers, hot and tired with sore muscles, Jon thinks how pleasant it would be to wash the sweat from his body and lie down naked for an hour upon his bed. Even more pleasant if he could somehow convince his wife to join him though it’s the middle of the day.

There’s no time for that naturally. There are guests in the castle awaiting an audience with the king. It would be rude to keep them waiting any longer than he already has. Sansa is quite punctual and punctilious when it comes to showing their guests every courtesy.

_“They fought and bled for the North, Jon. It is our duty not to forget it.”_

He agrees but the sound of Lord Cerwyn’s voice makes him want to take a nap and Lord Manderly’s rumbling farts make him wish he could remove his nose for half an hour or so. Still, he’ll follow Sansa’s lead even if this audience will be a dull duty. He’s eager to please his bride. He wonders if she’s already engaging them in small talk, offering bread and salt and smiling at them whilst impatiently tapping her toe under her skirts, cursing her tardy husband.

So, he’s more than a little surprised to find his wife sitting upon his desk when he enters his chambers…and wearing nothing but her shift. Baffled, he subconsciously wets his lips and wonders if he’s actually asleep when he notes the goblet of wine by her side. Sansa in her shift this time of day? Drinking wine this time of day? Looking at him like _that_ this time of day?!

“What are you doing, wife?” he asks after closing the distance between them.

“I was watching you from the window.” She’s flushed and there’s a hunger there. He’s not mistaking it, is he? She wants him…and before midday, too! “You move very…it’s hypnotic watching you twirl and slash with your sword. More graceful than a dance in some ways.”

“It’s no dance,” he tells her gruffly, the blood stirring in his veins as he gathers the fabric of her shift into his fist.

“No but I could not look away all the same.”

“And after you wanted to come to my chambers and remove your dress, did you?”

She allows him his smirk before she starts unfastening his armor. “May I help you prepare for your guests, Your Grace?” Her eyes bat coquettishly.

“I don’t care about my guests at the moment,” he growls as he quickly removes his sword belt.

She shakes her head and places a long, slim finger against his lips. Her smile is mischievous. “That’s rather discourteous, Jon.”

He pulls her to him roughly after his armor slides to the floor. “Hang courtesy.” He’s afraid that came out more like a whimper but her eyes flash with delight.

“I brought you some wine. I thought you might need some refreshment after your exercise.”

“Refreshment,” he says, letting his eyes flicker to the goblet before he continues fondling the pretty teat that’s hiding beneath that thin shift. “I could use some refreshment before I meet with the lords but there’s a sweeter nectar than wine I have in mind.”

Her blush deepens. “But I came to assist you. May I?” She starts unlacing his breeches. “I want to help you prepare for your guests, to put a smile on your face.”

“You put a smile on my face whenever I lay eyes on you, wife. I only need to think of you to smile.”

She’s touched by his words, he knows, but undeterred in what she has in mind at the moment. “But what can I do to assist you? I only want to please you,” she whispers against his cheek as she teases his cock free from his small clothes.

He groans, his eyes rolling back. “My sword could use cleaning to begin with.”

“Your sword, is it?” she laughs. But she turns them to where he may lean against the desk before sinking to her knees. She eyes his cock boldly before gazing up at him from beneath her lashes. “I’m afraid your going to be quite late for your audience, Your Grace.”

An hour later, a very befuddled King in the North is apologizing to his guests with a fool’s smile upon his face and relaying for the fourth time that their queen will be unable to join them. He tells them feeble excuses about her working far too hard and needing a rest.

She’d needed a rest after she’d pleased him so thoroughly. He’d been determined to return the favor and more time had slipped past than he would’ve believed.

And now, in his hazy state, he’s trying to think up ways to end this little audience a bit early so he may return to where he left his wife a breathless puddle in their sheets and please her some more.


End file.
